The Pink Queen
The Pink Queen are the fourth and fifth episodes of Power Rangers Star Defenders. Plot Part One The Leo Star Zord, Chameleon Star Zord, Lupus Star Zord, Libra Star Zord and Ophiuchus Star Zord are shown flying away from numerous Conquest Bots. Green proceeds to yell at Gold and Silver for their idea to just randomly attack an enemy robot building factory for no reason. Sagittarrow proceeds to order all fire be focused on the Leo Star Zord. They manage to knock the Zord's engines out and cause it to get pulled into the gravitational pull of a nearby planet. The other four Zords zoom off to pull together a plan of some kind to rescue Hoku. Hoku regains consciousness on the planet and meets a native. The native demands information from Hoku and tells him to get lost after learning he's a Power Ranger. She proceeds to help hide him and introduces herself as Iolana. Theta works on tracking the signal from Hoku's Comet Morpher while Connie continues to chew out Bala and Vul for their actions. After returning to Miranoi, the Rangers proceed to inform Karone that it was because of Vul and Bala that Hoku's missing. She proceeds to wallop the two on the head with something and then the two reemerge with ice packs. Eventually, Hoku manages to get in touch with the others and they proceed to make plans for how to get him off the planet. Before Connie and Bala can get Hoku and his Zord off, they are found out by the people of the Pinket and Iolana is banished from her home. Part Two Hoku, Bala and Connie proceed to bring Iolana back to the house on Miranoi. When Hoku attempts to apologize, Iolana proceeds to attempt to strangle him to death. Karone manages to get Iolana off of him and the alien girl proceeds to head off. Connie proceeds to follow her and offers to let her stay on Earth. Back over at the Pinket, a monster proceeds to inform Sagittarrow that a Power Ranger was spotted there. The general proceeds to tell him to wait until he gets there before doing anything. Iolana is brought to a summer home of Connie's on Earth and the two girls begin to bond a bit. Connie proceeds to, quickly, inform Iolana that she isn't into other girls and already has feelings for somebody else. She then blows up on Iolana after she pokes her to learn who it is. The two continue to talk after that and become buddies. Theta proceeds to inform the Rangers that NUAE ships are on the move to the Pinket. The Rangers, plus Iolana, proceed to head for the planet and begin to fight them. The locals begin to fight against the Rangers since it's due to them that this is occurring. Iolana proceeds to head off to try and, initially, fails to find her. Hoku ends up rescuing her and then Iolana rescues them both. As a result, the Aquila Star Sphere spawns before Iolana and, after being given a Morpher, joins the Rangers and beats the Thought-Eater who had a hand in causing the mess. After a battle against a Conquest Bot in the Megazord, Iolana is informed she is still banished. At the ship, she proceeds to inform Hoku that she's willing to let things slide, but she is still upset at him. Star Spheres Part One *Red Star Defender Ranger - Leo (Leo Star Zord) *Blue Star Defender Ranger - Lupus (Lupus Star Zord) *Gold Star Defender Ranger - Libra (Libra Star Zord) *Silver Star Defender Ranger - Ophiuchus (Ophiuchus Star Zord) *Green Star Defender Ranger - Chameleon (Chameleon Star Zord) Part Two *Red Star Defender Ranger - Leo (Supernova Blast), Leo (Leo Star Zord) *Blue Star Defender Ranger - Lupus (Supernova Blast), Lupus (Lupus Star Zord) *Black Star Defender Ranger - Taurus (Supernova Blast), Taurus (Taurus Star Zord) *Green Star Defender Ranger - Chameleon (Supernova Blast), Chameleon (Chameleon Star Zord) *Pink Star Defender Ranger - Telescopium, Aquila (Supernova Blast), Aquila (Aquila Star Zord) *Yellow Star Defender Ranger - Scutum, Dorado (Dorado Star Zord) Errors Notes Part One *This part of the episode has the first specified example of LGBT in the main Power Rangers canon. **The first LGBT element in Power Rangers period was the 2017 movie version of Trini. *This is the first episode to not have the Star Defender Megazord. Part Two *'Star Defender Megazord Combinations:' ** *The Ranger color of the team on the Pinket is the same as the original Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers' colors. *Connie mentions hearing a story of a guy rescuing a murderer because he had a gut feeling that the person was innocent. This in reference to events in Kamen Rider Build, which had recently begun as of the second part being worked on. See Also *Space.4: Dreamy Android - Super Sentai counterpart in Kyuuranger (fight footage and Pink Ranger debut) *Space.2: Let's Go! Phantom Thief BN Team! - Super Sentai counterpart in Kyuuranger (Rangers vs. Sagittarrow)